Thoughts
by Immortal x Snow
Summary: He's all she can think of...when things become hard, she looks to the images of him in her heart. Setsuna x Marina drabble.
1. Marina: Images

He's all she can think of.

Almost nothing weighs on her mind near as much as the fate of the dark-haired, mysterious Gundam Meister. The only things that come close are the agonizing pangs of war whispering through and brainwashing the world--and, even then, these are tied to the young man Marina thinks of constantly: He is fighting against them, because he says that's all he can do, as though he is physically and mentally capable of doing nothing else.

Another diaster strikes the world and joins the ranks of the previous tragedies, and Marina remembers his hands, strong and forever reaching toward something--retribution, reconciliation, redemption..._revenge_.

Azadistan continues to crumble and wither, all the life roughly wrung out of it, and, as Marina's tears trickle down her pale, exhausted face in lamentation, images of his hair--unkempt locks of the deepest brown, caressed by the powerful wind of her mind's eye--brush through and against her heart, and she pauses her sobbing long enough for his name to flow from her lips.

"Setsuna."

Shirin, her closest friend, swears to fight despite the imminent, overarching threat of death, and Marina finds shadows, echoes of _his_ words embedded within those vows professed by the bitter member of Katharon.

The children gather around Marina, their innocent eyes tinted with hints of fear, and Marina feels his nutmeg-tinted eyes burn a hole in her; and, while most people only find desolation and scars in those eyes, Marina sees glimmers, very slight hints, of hope shining back at her.

His hands grasp hers when she cries--or so she imagines.

When things become difficult, the bright, flashing surface of his Gundam blinds her lapis lazuli-colored eyes.

Yes, Marina Ismail thinks of Setsuna F. Seiei very frequently. And every time she does, she fervently prays that she may meet him again.

After all, she loves him.


	2. Setsuna: Realize

**Last chapter! This wasn't supposed to be chaptered....but oh well. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00.  
**

**

* * *

**

She's been on his mind a lot.

For some strange reason, he just can't forget her. Her face, flickering and glittering in the licking flames and towering embers that are eating her country alive, is always overshadowing his thoughts.

Even as he is preparing to fight yet another battle, to change the world with his Gundam, her words ring in his ears, pleading, _begging_ him not to fight. Almost as though she wants to protect him. But such an idea is unreasonable--he knows that Marina Ismail would have to fight to protect anyone or anything she cares about. He just doesn't know how to protect without fighting.

But slowly, over time, her words--her _concerns_--penetrate deeper and deeper, searing with a heat that is neither anger nor sadness. It is not the hatred and the scars Setsuna knows so well. Rather, it is something strange, something different. And yet, it feels...indescribable. Gentle. It resembles something he has felt before, something old and dead, but still different in a way. He is unable to truly define the similarity, but he finds his mind slipping back into reflection about his parents. How they made him feel. How he once felt about them. The words to define those feelings are dead, along with his parents, lost in his memory.

As he looks after the 00 Gundam and carefully monitors the 0-Raiser, instructing Ian to hurry with the repairs, her shiny hair flashes in his face, painted with the fire from Azadistan, the black hatred and the twisted nature of the A-Laws, and the drowning, ghostly white despair radiating from every contour of her frightened face. She is such a mix of colors and painful emotions in his mind that he cannot distinguish what her true feelings are.

And that's when he decides to fight for her. To untangle the mysterious feelings, to remember the feelings he used to have.

To discover what this strange pulsing deep inside of his heart is.

* * *

**I would love reviews...thank you to everyone who read this lil' fic!**


End file.
